Brothers on a hotel bed
by Autumn88
Summary: P3P - Minako a envie de passer le réveillon en bonne compagnie, pour oublier un peu toutes ses responsabilités. Le nouvel an approche, après tout... Spoilers jusque début janvier.


Spoilers : Très gros spoilers jusqu'au premier janvier.  
Notes : À la base, ça devait être du fluff... Hm. Oups ?

* * *

**Brothers on a hotel bed**

1.

Elle le retrouve à la sortie des cours et l'interpelle comme elle le ferait d'ordinaire : par un sourire et une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Eh, mec, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour toi et moi ? »

Elle dit ça d'un ton léger, plein de désinvolture, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le garçon n'a pas l'air convaincu – plutôt surpris – aussi lui faut-il un certain temps avant d'articuler sa réponse :

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben, oui, aujourd'hui. »

« Tu sais que c'est Noël ? »

Minako hausse les épaules. Comme si ce genre de détail pouvait l'arrêter.

« Yukari et Fuuka m'ont proposé de faire une soirée pyjama mais je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée toute la soirée. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées. »

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus, pour ne pas donner l'air de lui forcer la main, et se dirige vers les casiers de l'entrée pour remettre ses chaussures. Le tout sans un regard derrière elle.

« Oh et puis merde, » l'entend-elle marmonner.

Elle sait déjà qu'elle a gagné.

2.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à Paulownia Mall, ils sont entourés de jeunes couples. L'endroit est décoré pour l'occasion ; il y a des guirlandes de lumière un peu partout, deux grands sapins recouverts de boules de Noël à l'entrée et l'on diffuse de la musique typique pour l'occasion. L'air est rempli d'odeurs sucrées. Junpei ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu ringard mais le sourire de Minako le lui fait aussitôt oublier. Elle a l'air extrêmement contente d'être là et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« J'adore Noël, » murmure-t-elle. « C'est un des moments de l'année que j'attends le plus. »

« C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre de trucs que je te vois aimer. T'es quand même une vraie fille ! »

« C'est bien que tu t'en rappelles, parfois. »

Elle lui tire la langue avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

3.

Ils sont perdus dans la foule et l'heure tourne sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais ils n'en ont que faire. Ils ont déjà regagné Iwatodai (après avoir mangé un bout chez Hagakure, plus bondé que jamais) et le dortoir n'est qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied de toute façon.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, » laisse échapper Minako. « J'avais peur que tu ne refuses de venir te changer les idées… »

_Après tout, c'est peut-être notre dernier Noël._ Elle a beau ne pas prononcer ces mots, ils flottent dans l'air et le rendent tout à coup plus froid. Junpei ne dit rien et se contente de remettre sa casquette bien en place tout en continuant à avancer. Il pense à Chidori qui n'est plus là, avec qui il aurait souhaité partager ce moment, et il soupire. Lui et Minako sont dans le même bateau ; elle aurait certainement préféré passer la soirée avec Shinjiro-senpai si cela avait été possible.

4.

« On devrait rentrer, » fait remarquer Junpei. « Il est tard ; les autres vont se poser des questions. »

Il n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Pendant quelques minutes, plus aucun mot n'est échangé. Junpei regarde sa montre et remarque avec horreur que la dark hour approche – il est hors de question qu'il soit dehors à cette occasion, un jour comme celui-ci.  
Minako ralentit le pas et Junpei s'efforce de faire de même pour rester à son niveau. La jeune fille ne dit plus rien depuis un bon moment déjà. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle avance en traînant les pieds, à tel point qu'elle finit bientôt par s'arrêter. Elle regarde vers le sol et ouvre la bouche mais elle parle tellement bas que Junpei ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle a bien pu dire.

Il la force à répéter.

« J'veux pas rentrer. »

5.

Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi mais Minako se met à renifler bruyamment. Elle se détourne de lui, les poings serrés, comme honteuse de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

« C'est pas grand-chose mais… »

Junpei se rapproche d'elle et sort un mouchoir tout chiffonné de sa poche – mais non utilisé, se sent-il obligé d'ajouter en le lui tendant. Minako sourit entre ses larmes et c'est déjà une petite victoire.

6.

Minuit approche et Junpei tient vraiment à se retrouver à l'intérieur pour ne pas subir la demi-lune macabre, les nombreux cercueils en rue, le sang épais qui macule le sol et toutes ces autres choses auxquelles il ne préfère pas penser. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. Pas cette nuit-ci.

« J'veux pas rentrer, » répète Minako. « Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. »

Le regard fixé droit devant elle, sa voix ne flanche plus cette fois-ci. Junpei soupire et passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« On ne peut pas rester dehors. »

Il dit ça sans trop savoir où ils pourraient bien passer la nuit ceci-dit. Il leur faut un endroit couvert, où ils pourraient se retrouver seuls. Sans d'éventuels cercueils autour d'eux.

« J'ai une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire. »

7.

Il devrait toujours lui faire confiance. Il le sait maintenant : elle a toujours, toujours raison.

Ils sont dans le hall d'un des nombreux hôtels de Shirakawa Boulevard. Plus précisément, dans le hall du love hotel dans lequel s'était déroulée l'opération de juillet.

« C'est juste en attendant que la dark hour passe, » lui promet Minako pour la centième fois (au moins) après avoir réglé la note.

L'ironie du sort veut qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre qu'il y a cinq mois.

8.

Junpei se fait la promesse de ne jamais parler de cette nuit à personne. Personne, c'est-à-dire aucun membre du SEES, aucun pote de l'école, même pas à Chidori une fois qu'il sera mort – surtout pas à Chidori, jamais, jamais, jamais.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. En juillet, ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être là.

Il n'y a pas un bruit au dehors et pas de fenêtre dans la chambre pour vérifier, mais ils savent tous deux que la dark hour a déjà commencé. Leurs montres sont arrêtées sur minuit et la trotteuse ne bouge plus d'un millimètre.

9.

« Tu crois qu'on peut le faire ? »

Minako est assise sur le lit, en position du lotus, et le fixe intensément. Il n'a pas le temps de lui demander de quoi elle parle qu'elle ajoute :

« Battre Nyx. Sauver tout le monde. »

Junpei a envie de rire mais il n'arrive qu'à produire un son étranglé.

« Tu sais, j'y pense tout le temps. Quand je me lève, quand je prend le train pour aller en cours, quand je rentre, … »

« On y pense tous. »

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée de vous perdre. Toi, les autres, et puis tous ces gens que j'ai rencontré. »

Junpei s'assied à son tour, à l'autre bout du lit, et évite de croiser le regard de Minako. Elle ne fait même plus vraiment attention à lui, à vrai dire, elle pense à voix haute.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous oublier. Mais si on n'arrive pas à battre Nyx, est-ce que ça vaudra le coup d'avoir passé un mois de plus à penser à tout ça ? » Elle s'arrête de parler un bref instant, puis reprend d'un air dégoûté : « Au final, je suis la seule à pouvoir tuer Ryoji. Vous pourriez encore tous décider de vouloir battre Nyx que je pourrais me laisser avoir par la peur et décider de le tuer. Et vous n'en sauriez jamais rien. »

10.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Elle sort de ses pensées et regarde Junpei sans trop comprendre.

« Sérieux, tu penses vraiment ces conneries ? Tu flippes à mort alors tu veux choisir la solution facile ? Eh bien je vais te dire une chose : On a tous peur ! J'ai une trouille monstre d'y laisser ma peau mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé d'éclater la gueule de Nyx. »

Serrant les poings, il se rend compte que c'est vrai. Il a beau s'imaginer le pire chaque soir, avant d'aller se coucher, il ne peut pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

« T'as accepté d'être notre leader, » reprend-il plus calmement. « Et tu sais que je t'ai vraiment jalousée pour ça. Mais tu dois assumer, ma jolie. »

Minako se mord la lèvre et détourne les yeux.

« Ma meilleure amie est plus courageuse que ça. »

11.

Elle ne s'excuse pas mais elle relève la tête et lorsque leurs regards se croisent, il y a de la détermination dans ses yeux. Junpei sait qu'il a touché droit au but.

« Rentrons. J'ai envie de voir les autres. »

Il hoche la tête et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

Et Junpei sent que, dorénavant, tout se passera bien.


End file.
